The Woman in Limbo
The Woman in Limbo is the twenty-second and final episode of the first season of Bones. Summary Brennan is due in court when, whilst looking at various cases on the way out of the Jeffersonian, she sees an image of her mother displayed by Angela, which was recreated from a skull being examined by Zack. Booth then opens this as a Federal investigation and seeks out Brennan's brother Russ. Russ then describes a man to Angela who his father once told him to, if he saw again, "grab his sister and run." It is also in this episode that we learn that Temperance Brennan's real name is Joy Keenan, Russ's is Kyle, Christine's is Ruth, and Matt's is Max. Vince McVicar, who is in witness protection, is identified by the drawing made by Angela through Russ's description, and Brennan and Booth go to his pig farm. Brennan finds three guns on McVicar, and they are soon allowed to examine his many potential weapons back at the Jeffersonian. After not finding anything that matched the mark on Brennan's mother's skull, Brennan realises that the most likely weapon for McVicar to use would be a bolt stunner (a device commonly used to kill pigs). This device caused blood to leak into the victim's brain, eventually causing her mother's subdural hematoma a year later. Throughout the episode, it is revealed that Temperance used to greatly admire Russ as a child; since she wasn't "cool" like him, she considered being his sister cool enough, and he would frequently check up on her by calling, "Marco" through the windows during school, to which she would respond with, "polo." However, after her parents disappeared, she claims Russ abandoned her too. However, Russ states that she blamed him for it, hated his guts, and everyone else said that she would be better off in the foster care. These events led Russ to leave. Later, Brennan goes to see him and apologizes for not understanding how hard it was for him, asking him to come stay with her at her apartment. He responds with, "Marco" as a sign of forgiveness, and she answers, "polo." The episode contains a subplot involving the manuscript of Brennan's newest book. Booth is shown to become troubled and a bit jealous when he finds that Brennan allowed her boyfriend David (whom she started dating in Two Bodies in the Lab) to read the manuscript but not Booth. Booth is slightly encouraged, though, when, after he asks if he's in it, though Brennan immediately answers, "No," David follows up with, "Oh, yeah." Booth even goes so far as to ask Angela for advice on why Brennan won't let him read the manuscript when she allowed David to do so, although he instantly starts coming up with ideas himself and doesn't get, or seem to expect, an answer. He hypothesizes that Bones might be "embarrassed" to let him read it because "there's too much of him in it". He asks Brennan later if he can read it, but she refuses to let him, telling him to wait until the book is published. However, Booth's "embarrassed" theory is ultimately implied to be correct; in the end scene in Brennan's apartment, he sees the manuscript, reaches over, and opens to the first page while her back is turned, to see the words, "This book is dedicated to my partner and friend, Special Agent Seeley Booth," bringing a smile to his face. The episode ends with Bones checking her answering machine with Russ and Booth in her apartment, and receiving a message from her father to stop looking for him. Cast Main Cast * Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel * Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz * Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne * Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin * Zack Addy - Eric Millegan * Daniel Goodman - Jonathan Adams Guest Cast * Russ Brennan - Loren Dean * Vince McVicar - Pat Skipper * David Simmons - Coby Ryan McLaughlin * Special Agent Callie Warner - Dee Wallace Stone * CSI technician - Ewan Chung * Carnival owner - Bob Rusch * Max Keenan - James Groh (uncredited, during flashbacks) * Young Temperance Brennan - Jolie Brady (uncredited, during flashbacks) Featured Music *"New Girl Now" - Honeymoon Suite *"Wake Up" - Arcade Fire *"As the Stars Fall Away" - Peter Himmelman *"Lazy Bones" - Harry Connick Jr. Notes * It is in this episode that the birth names of Temperance and Russ are revealed to be Joy and Kyle Keenan. * This episode also marks the first appearance of Max Keenan during Brennan's flashbacks, although played by the uncredited actor James Groh instead of Ryan O'Neill. * This marks the final appearance of Daniel Goodman. Although credited for 6 episodes of season 2, he does not appear physically. * In this episode Zach states that Brennan joined the Jeffersonian in 1998, putting her there approximately 8 years. However, in episode Two Bodies in the Lab, Dr. Goodman mentioned that he only hired her two years ago. * We see Brennan's apartment three times in the season one: in "Pilot," in "Two Bodies in the Lab," and in "The Woman in Limbo." However, every time, her apartment looks distinctly different. But since this episode her apartment stays same until she and Booth moving in together into a new house. Quotes I don't know what that means External Links Category:Episodes Category:Season 1